The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Anigozanthos hybrid, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘AMBER VELVET’. Its market class is that of an ornamental plant. ‘AMBER VELVET’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative plant.
The Anigozanthos hybrid variety ‘AMBER VELVET’ was the result of a controlled pollination between seed parent un-named Anigozanthos hybrid (A. humilis×A. flavidus) and pollen parent un-named Anigozanthos hybrid (A. pulcherrimus×A. flavidus) in 2002 in an Australian nursery in the state of Western Australia. Seed were collected and germinated in vitro during 2003. Resultant plants were tested in 200 mm pots and in ground during 2003-2004. The inventive variety was finally selected in 2004 based on plant height, plant growth vigor, flower color and flowering season. ‘AMBER VELVET’ is propagated asexually by micropropagation. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘AMBER VELVET’ variety are stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.
‘AMBER VELVET’ has a medium plant height including the inflorescence (range 90-110 cm) with an upright growth habit and a semi-erect leaf attitude whereas the seed parent has a short plant height (approximately 50 cm) and the pollen parent has a tall plant height (160-180 cm). ‘AMBER VELVET’ has a large number of flowers per inflorescence with the predominant color of the perianth tube being orange whereas the seed parent has a yellow-orange predominant perianth tube color and the pollen parent has a yellow predominant perianth tube color. Time of beginning of flowering for ‘AMBER VELVET’ is spring whereas the seed parent is late winter and the pollen parent is late spring to early summer.
An application for plant breeders' rights for variety ‘AMBER VELVET’ has been lodged with the Australian Plant Breeders' Rights Office, and was first gazetted in February 2005 under Application No. 2005/047.